


Timestop

by Shirayuki886



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Children, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki886/pseuds/Shirayuki886
Summary: Kodya and Gyrus went out in the desert and discovered a space pod that held a child....who won't stop calling them both dad(This was a fun fan child I made in the ros discord server so please enjoy!)
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Strange Device

**Author's Note:**

> The child is not by any means canon, it's my own fan creation and should not be in anyway taken as real. 
> 
> Please support Toonimated and Webtoon!

Out in the hot desert of an unknown world 

In a different timeline 

Gyrus was down on his knees inspecting a strange circular spacecraft in the middle of the desert. 

Gyrus and his crew managed to escape Don from absorbing their powers and escaping the room of swords. Maria teleported them back to the first world where Gyrus was reset 34 times….and counting.

Even though they got out alive, it was not without major consequences. The ship crashed and Knox was injured in the ensuing escape. Gyrus also merged with his Black Box self and was still getting used to all the memories of all his past selves; Kodya couldn't help but worry about his partner more.

After regrouping, Maria and Alistair began to fix Knox while Tori, Sylvia, and Oli went to go search for food supplies. Gyrus and Kodya went out to the desert looking for parts to rebuild the ship.

Kodya and Gyrus then ended up here, tinkering with an unknown spacecraft.

Gyrus was messing with the bottom panel of the craft. He was surprised by how familiar the craft looked to him. Like it was his own handy work. 

"This looks like something I made, but ...I don't remember making this." Gyrus said to Kodya while he kept messing with the panel.

"You don't remember making a giant round sphere that flew out of the sky?" Kodya half joked, knowing that Gyrus's memories were still jumbled up like a puzzle waiting to be put together. 

Kodya kept pacing back and forth with a scowl on his face, looking deep in thought, a very tense thought. Gyrus sighed as he kept hearing Kodya pace behind him.

"You know this thing won't get opened any faster with you pacing back there like a madman" Gyrus replied calmly

"Gyrus, I don't think you understand this but we're on the run. We should hurry it up and get out of here!" Kodya yelled irritated by his partner's lack of panic. 

Gyrus threw his wrench down and stood up. He turned to face his brunette friend, walking slowly towards him. 

"Kodya, what is bothering you?" 

"What's bothering me!?! Ever since you merged with your other self, I've been asking myself...how many times has this happened!?! How many times have we met! I fall for you and die! How many!?!I"

"The timelines are blurred...but the ones I remember-."

"What am I to you!?! The Masiosare didn't even care about our lives! Does that mean!"

"No, that's not true! I love you! I really do!" 

"How do I know you're not lying!?!"

"You just have to trust me!!" 

CLANK

"!?!"

"!?!"

A loud pop and a clang came from the sphere, getting both men to stop from their argument and stare as the large circular glass door flung open wide.

A few loud beeps whirred from the sphere and a few green and red lights began to flash brightly.

"Gyrus,What did you do!?!" Kodya yelled out

"I….I don't know!!" Gyrus replied, quietly

They stood there as the sphere kept flashing and blinking. Kodya thought it was a bomb and was getting ready to run like hell when Gyrus began to slowly approach the ominous machine.

"Gyrus! Don't!"

"It's fine! I don't think it will hurt us!"

"Its the size of a fucking crater! It's about to explode to god's sake!"

Gyrus got closer and put his hand up to it. Memories began to flow through his brain.

"...I think it's a stasis pod"

"A STATO-WHAT!?!:

"KODYA!"

"THATS IT! ITS A WEIRD SCIENCY BOMB FROM THE FUTURE! WERE LEAVING!"

Gyrus facepalms at Kodyas' panic over the situation. He knew Kodya never liked some of the high tech machines he made back at the room of swords, calling it "witchcraft" sometimes. He shouldn't be surprised that he's freaking out over this.

Gyrus tested his hand on the sphere, when a click happened and his hand went into the machine. He let out a yelp in surprise, which set off Kodya.

"IT'S EATING YOU!" 

"KODYA!"

Kodya grabbed Gyrus and pulled his small body away from the sphere, trying to release him from the machine's hold. Gyrus groaned loudly as he felt Kodya pull and pull with the sphere not letting go of his hand. The green haired man felt his fingers touch a metal, cylindrical piece which felt like a handle of sorts.

"Kodya stop! Wait!" Gyrus yelled out in pain as the brunette had a tight grip around waist.

Gyrus gripped the handle piece with his hand and with a sudden burst of energy, the handle pulled out as Kodya pulled Gyrus away from the sphere; Both men fell backwards from the sudden movement.

Kodya groaned as he felt a large weight on his chest. He looked up to have a certain green haired man inches from his face. The brunette went bright red in embarrassment and turned his head away.

Gyrus got up quickly, having Kodya as a sort of cushion from the fall. 

"Hey, we aren't dead Kodya!" Gyrus said out loud triumphantly 

Then a loud whirring sound came from the sphere as several metal rungs popped out of it, making a ladder that leads to the open glass door.

"..."  
"..."

Gyrus got up and walked up to the ladder. Kodya raced to his feet to follow his partner up to the sphere.

The green haired man grabbed one rung with his hand and then hopped one foot on the bottom rung to begin the short climb. 

"Is the stato pod dangerous?" Kodya asked softly 

"It's a stasis pod and no, it's not"

Gyrus's head reached the top rung, getting closer to peeking inside the pod.

"What is..Stasis pod?" Kodya asked worriedly, "does it eat you?"

"No, Kodya. It's where someone goes to sleep….for a very long time…." 

"!" 

Gyrus could now poke his head inside and his jaw dropped in awe and shock.

"Uhhhh….Kodya...you gotta see this" Gyrus called out to the brunette.

Kodya hesitantly climbed up the ladder, Gyrus moved to be on the top part of the glass door so Kodya could stand on the ladder. The brunette looked down in shock.

The pod had a small spherical inside; With a small, round cushion like pad on the bottom. On the pad was a small child who looked no older than 6.

"....It...It's just a kid…." Kodya said aloud.

"Yeah but look at him" Gyrus replied panicked.

Kodya studied the kid's features more closely.

The kid was curled in a loose ball with his eyes closed. He had soft chocolate brown that was tousled and had light green strands randomly scattered over it. His hair was tied in a small but loose ponytail in the back similar to his. His skin was a light tan but he had soft, rosy cheeks that reminded Kodya of Gyrus's own signature strawberry blush. Kodya then noticed that the kid was cover by a blue blanket

"Wait….that's my cape" Kodya said in surprise, "why does this kid have my cape???"

"Kodya….he looks just like you" Gyrus replied in shock 

Kodya laughed a little.

"Bullshit, he looks like you! You see this kid's hair?"

Gyrus leans into the pod and picks up the child, who is still soundly asleep. Gyrus gingerly wrapped the blue cape around his small body.

"What are you doing!?!" 

"What does it look like, were bringing him back" 

"No, were not"

"Yes, we are. It's a child….we cant just leave him" 

"I have so many questions. Like, why does this kid look like you and why is he here! It could be another of Don's Tricks!" 

"...to be honest….he looks like both of us, actually" 

"....wait…"

A small groan came from the child as he began to stir. Gyrus holds him close fo try and comfort the child.

A small bang came from the pod as a yellow flying object flew out of the pod, throwing Kodya off balance and falling backwards onto the ground. 

The object got up in Gyrus's face and began to scan him.

"Wait! Is that! SCOUT!" 

USER GYRUS: WELCOME BACK

SCANNING 

SCANNING

SCAN COMPLETE! 

ALL BODILY FUNCTIONS SEEM NORMAL FOR USER: DIMA 

"Dima...is that his name?" Gyrus thought out loud

USER: GYRUS I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU! 

Gyrus looked up at scout in surprise.

"A message? From you?"

MESSAGE SENT BY GYRUS AXELEI TO GYRUS AXELEI

"A message...from me?" 

"I HATE TO BREAK UP THE REUNION BUT I'M READY TO LEAVE NOW!" Kodya yelled back from the ground.

"Oh right…" smiled wearily before turning back to scout, "maybe later, scout"

UNDERSTOOD. I SHALL TEND TO USER: KODYA

"I dont think I remember programming you to remember that!?!" Gyrus confusingly exclaimed as Scout floated over to scan Kodya.

Gyrus held the child close as he descended from the pod safely to the sandy ground. He found Kodya trying to shoo away scout away from him as he got up slowly, cursing in his native Russian tongue all the way.

UNABLE TO COMPLETE SCAN

UNABLE TO COMPLETE SCAN

UNABLE TO COMPLETE SCAN 

"OK OK I GET IT NOW FUCK OFF!" Kodya yelled at the flying machine.

"Kodya, it's!

"Nnngh….." 

"Hey, it's ok" Gyrus softly spoke as the child began to open his eyes, which revealed he had dark blue eyes. 

Kodya raced over to see the kid, waving off Scout who was still trying to scan him.

"He's awake?" Kodya questioned, panting from the struggle of fighting off Scout.

"I'm sure you fighting with my scout woke him up. The poor thing" Gyrus scolded Kodya jokingly

"Hey!" 

Gyrus laughed softly and cradled the boy like a mother would for their child. 

"Hey, you alright?" Gyrus asked in a hushed tone.

"Hey, kid" Kodya called out.

The boy looked up at Kodya groggily as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the sun above. 

"Отец?" 

"!?!"


	2. Voice from the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make art for this, I'm much better at that _w_

"W-wha? Did he just speak...russian?" Gyrus asked his partner in surprise 

"Y-yeah" Kodya replied bewildered by the child's words.

"What did he say?"

"He-" 

"Papa!" The Child yelled out as he tried to leap into Kodyas' arms.

Gyrus managed to keep him from falling and brought him close to his chest. 

"Hey, slow down there. You could get hurt, you know" Gyrus half heartedly scolded the mysterious child, "Dima? That's your name right?" He asked softly

"Dad?" The kid asked innocently " why's your hair long?" 

"!" 

Gyrus looks at the few long strands of green hair that were parted on his shoulders from the rest of his long flowing mess of hair. He was just as surprised as everyone else was by how long it had gotten when he merged; It now passed his thighs in length.

"It's...a long story" Gyrus to the boy in a worried tone.

  
  


It was enough for the kid apparently as he turned to look at Kodya who was just still in shock.

"D-Dima?" Kodya questioned 

"Yeah, that's what Scout had said. I don't know what it means though" Gyrus replied

  
  


"It's a nickname...For Dimitri" The brunette answered back, his hand scratching the back of his head with a benhaed look on his face "it's a name I would have liked to name a kid, actually" 

Gyrus smiled a little at the thought of Kodya coming up with names for future kids. 

"Papa, I want to go home. It's hot out here!" Dima cried out to the two men. He started to tug on Gyrus long strands of hair to get his attention, making the green haired man yelp a bit as he pulled.

"Ouch!" Gyrus winced

"Hey, don't do that!" Kodya rushed over and pulled the kid away from Gyrus quickly. Dima looked up at Kodya.

"Kid, don't pull his hair"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mean"

"Your mean"

Kodya scowled and scrunched up his nose at the kids retort

"There's no way this is my kid" 

Gyrus laughed a bit as Kodya held Dima. It seemed so familiar to him. Kodya holding the child trying to correct his behavior but failing miserably as the child would fluster him. 

"He's kinda cute, don't you think?" Gyrus jokingly asked the brunette 

"Your definition of cute is different from mine" Kodya huffed in annoyance as he tried to keep Dima away from touching his face.

"Then what is cute to you then?" Gyrus inquired innocently, making Kodya blush intensely at the sudden question.

"N-none of your concern!" He blurted out.

Dima giggled

  
  


"Papa's blushing"

"Shut your mouth, kid!" 

Dima and Gyrus laughed, making Kodya blush more in frustration. Dima then pressed his hands on Kodya's cheek again, making him groan

"Papa, where did you get that cut?" 

"Cut? 

"Right there" 

Dima pointed at the scar on his right eyelid, which made Kodya slightly nervous. The scar was a reminder of a bad point in time with Gyrus. A time of hurt and confusion. Gyrus could see Kodya freeze at the mention of the scar. The green haired man stepped closer to Kodya and Dima.

"He got it from fighting something bad. Don't worry it will go away soon" 

Dima seemed to like that answer and he let go of Kodya's face and just leaned his head against the brunette's chest; his navy blue eyes looking over at Gyrus longingly.

"Now, Dima….Tell us how you got here" Gyrus smiled brightly

"Papa did it" 

"You mean Kodya?" 

Dima nodded

  
  


Kodya looked over at his partner in discomfort. He didn't like kids but he wouldn't dream of putting a child in that crazy machine. Gyrus looked a bit nervous at the revelation but still smiled to keep the situation less tense looking.

"Ok then, why did Kodya put you there"

"He said I was going to be safe. He gave me Scout!" 

Kodya looked over at Gyrus

"I wouldn't give this kid that shitty robot of yours!" 

Gyrus rolled his eyes

"Kodya, don't you get it?"

"Get what? That somehow you and I miraculously have a child and now he's saying I put in a crazy machine with your flying one eyed junk bot!?! No!" 

"Kodya, he's from another timeline! I think you did put him on there but...just not yet"

"....wait...you think kid's from the future?"

"A version of it, yes...but what's he doing here?" 

Kodya and Gyrus looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you think Don had something to do with this?" Kodya questioned in a worried tone

Gyrus shook his head

"I don't think so. Why would we have a kid if such a dangerous threat was looming over our heads?" He answered 

Kodya nodded in agreement 

"It's likely the masiosare but….were one and same person….so what happened?"

  
  


"I don't know…"

"...SCOUT!"

Kodya jumped back in surprise and held Dima closer, who looked equally as shocked.

"What?"

"Scout! He had a message for me that future me must've made! I think it might be the answer!" 

"Ok then where is the damn thing?"

Scout whirred over to Gyrus. Dina's face lit up with joy

"SCOUT!" Dima yelled out in excitement, trying to reach out to the floating star.

The robot flew over to the Dima 

_ USER: DIMA IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU IN GOOD HEALTH  _

Dima smiled

_ USER: GYRUS YOU CALLED FOR ME? ARE YOU READY TO READ THE MESSAGE THAT WAS SENT? _

"Yes, please read it!" 

_ UNDERSTOOD OPENING MESSAGE  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ SCANNING FOR POSSIBLE MALWARE  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ SCAN COMPLETE: DATA SECURE _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ OPENING VOICE FILE _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ VOICE FILE READY TO BE OPENED USER: GYRUS _

"A...voice file?" Kodya confusedly spoke aloud 

"Yeah, looks like I must've saved a recording of me then." Gyrus replied calmly, "You ready?" 

Kodya nodded

"Open voice file, Scout" Gyrus commanded 

_ COMMENCING VOICE FILE _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ VISUAL FEED ACTIVATED _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Scout whirred to be up on it's side with his eye facing the sky. A bright blue light came out from its eye as it made a cube shape just a few inches from the eye.

In it was a grainy figure of a man with long brunette hair and futuristic clothes.

"Wait! Is that-!?!"

"....it's you" 

The figure began to speak

**_"Greetings past self...I imagine if you're getting this then that means that you have found your son. I'm betting you were expecting this to be Gyrus. Well sadly….this is the reason I'm making this recording. Dima is from a timeline where Gyrus merged with the Masiosare and defeated Don but at the cost of trapping everyone from the room of swords inside and locking the shadows away to one realm. Many of us had come to terms with the fact that a sacrifice had to be made…..but no one was expecting this...we all banded together and made due with what we had left after the battle….Gyrus did his best….as did we….during this time we grew closer….and with Gyrus's genius and technology….we conceived a child….he was your everything….As he was everything to Gyrus…..but something changed in him…..The masiosare was displeased with how this timeline had went...Gyrus tried to fight him off but it was too much for him to be able to maintain control. Soon the masiosare took over completely and began a rampage….from my understanding, he was trying to obliterate this timeline by merging a shadow with all the boss swords and then cause a mass implosion, completely obliterating everyone in this timeline….along with him….and Dima…...I couldn't let that happen….You couldn't let that happen...so you along with Maria and Alistair made this Stasis Pod. It's schematics were pulled from Gyrus's journal. We needed something familiar looking so one of you would recognize it. The Stasis pod had some of Gyrus's powers encapsulated as a battery charge, to allow the pod to travel through time and space….Nepthys used her foresight to calculate which timeline we wanted Dima to land on….and this is where you two come in…..the timeline you two are in is the best possible timeline out of all the ones we had seen. It's not perfect by any means but it has the best possible outcome for Dima and you two…..So please….protect Dima at all cost….I'm aware that you have a masiosare loose in your timeline...if he finds Dima, he will try to destroy him. The masiosare in my timeline saw him as a threat...a being created out of a loophole that wasn't supposed to exist…..so please with all your power…..protect him...as I had failed to do so in this life I wish you the best of luck……_ **

_ VOICE FILE ENDED  _

"..." 

"..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. So much like who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically everyone argues who Dima looks more like
> 
> Kodya or Gyrus

It was late in the evening as the night sky shined brightly by a thousand tiny stars. The crashed ship was lighted up as it's hatch was wide open, letting in the cold night air.

Nepthys let out an ear piercing squeal as she held Dima up in the air.

"OMG OMG OMG!!! HE'S SO CUTE!! OMG YOU LOOK LIKE KODY!!! IT'S A BABY KODY!!! YOU ARE SOOOO PRECIOUS!!!!" Nepthys exclaimed as he fawned over the small boy.

Gyrus and Kodya stood over to the side looking mildly amused with the women's reaction to the child.

"I feel like we're never going to hear the end of this" Kodya groaned 

Gyrus snickered, "probably not" 

  
  


Nepthys was now hugging Dima tightly while rambling about his green strands of hair and various other features that reminded her of both men.

"He's definitely the spitting image of Kodya" Maria said to Alistair who were both sitting next to a table eating food that Oli had prepared.

"I couldn't agree more but his green little highlights are very clearly inherited from Gyrus and if you look at the top of his head, it's clearly from him!" Alistair replied enthusiastically 

"But look at the rest of his hair! It's Kodya written all over it!" Maria yelled

Tori and Sylvia were on the other end of the table watching the kid trying to comically break free from Nepthys and her death grip.

"Aunt Nepth, lemme go!" Dima cried out

Nepthys let of a gasp

"YOU CALLED ME AUNT NEPTH!!! AAWWWWW!!!" She yelled in excitement 

Everyone sighed

Tori groaned in mild annoyance 

"Where did ye find the child?" She asked Gyrus

"He was in this little space pod out in the desert" Gyrus replied happily, still smiling over Nepthys and her shenanigans with Dima.

"Maria, it's possible that the parts from the ship can be used to fix ours" Gyrus informed the blue haired woman, who huffed at the information.

"Now I gotta go out and get it myself since Knox cant use his super strength to do it for me!" She bemoaned 

Gyrus laughed a little 

"Gyrus, I don't know if we should scrap the pod to shit yet" Kodya spoke up

"What? Why not?"

"Well-"

"LOOK AT HIS FACE!" Maria yelled abruptly which got everyone's attention.

"His face looks like Gyrus! I'm not changing my mind!" Alistair yelled, throwing his hands up.

"No, it's Kodya! You saw it! He scowled just like him!" 

"What do you mean by that? How would you know!?!"

"Kodya's face is like a constant resting bitch face! The kids got it down to a T!!!"

Kodya looked pissed at Maria's observation and looked like he was ready to punch a wall while Gyrus just looked a bit nervous for his partner.

"W-well, I'm sure he looks like both us in some ways or another but I doubt he's copied such a weird trait" Gyrus interjected to Maria and Alistair's argument, but it didn't stop the two from continuing to bicker over genetics.

Meanwhile Nepthys finally let Dima go as Oli had called her in for something. The boy ran over to Gyrus, clinging to his yellow pant leg and tugging on it gently.

"Daaaaad!!!" Dima whined with puppy dog eyes while throwing his hands up like he wanted to be held again.

Gyrus smiled and picked him up gently. 

Sylvia smiled and chimed in

"🍓👼❤" 

"Aye, tis very cute" Tori replied

"I have feeling this is going to be common" Gyrus told himself worriedly 

"Sounds good to me!" Kodya exclaimed 

  
  


Which made the four of them laugh

"🤔👁?" Sylvia curiously asked the green haired man 

"His eyes? Well I don't know. They look too dark to be Kodya's" Gyrus responded as he looked at Dima.

"But they look too dark to be yours either, Kid" Kodya interjected as he looked over at Dima as well.

Dina's eyes were a dark blue color, like the night sky but with a tiny bit of purple flecks around the edges of his irises. It was a beautiful mix of blue and purple.

"They look like the night sky to me" Gyrus smiled at the thought.

"Ye are fawning over the child like a couple" Tori stated matter of factly to the two men, who blushed at the notion.

Nepthys stepped back into the room.

  
  


"What's going on now?" She inquired 

"Gyrus and Kodya are new parents" Tori replied

"TORI!!!" Kodya and Gyrus yelled in embarrassment 

Everyone erupted into laughter.

\--------------------------------------------------

It was much later into the night. The rebels have gone to sleep in their makeshift rooms.

Nepthys, Tori, and Sylvia stayed in Maria's room when Oli shared with Alistair. 

Knox doesn't need to sleep so he opted to do nightwatch.

Gyrus took Kodya and Dima to his room.

"Can't we just leave him with the girls?" Kodya groaned to his partner as they walked to the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Gyrus replied calmly as he carried a sleeping Dima in his arms.

"Why? You think Nepthys will cuddle him to death?" 

"No….I just think he'll be more comfortable with us"

"Right…"

Gyrus opens the door to his room. It wasn't as spacious as the two shared in the room of swords but it was good enough for them to rest in.

"Let's get some shut eye" Gyrus spoke aloud as he stepped inside the room.

The green haired man walked over the twin bed that was in the middle of the room and laid Dima down gently on the bed.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Gyrus joked to his partner as he pulled the covers over Dima 

"I'm probably just going to join Knox in the nightwatch" Kodya replied 

  
  


"What why?"

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as the kid! It's weird" 

  
  


"It's not just him. It's with me too"

"That makes it even worse" 

"Kodya, we've done this before! This shouldn't be that difficult" 

Kodya blushes intensely at the thought. It's been years since he shared a bed with Gyrus and it was a feat for him to even get to that point.

"...I don't-" 

"Ok, that's it" 

"!" 

Gyrus tucked in Dima and quickly grabbed Kodya by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Gyrus, let go! What are you doing!?!"

"Be quiet before you wake up the entire ship"

Gyrus pulled the Brunette down the hall and out to the rec room where they were met by Scout.

Scout was about to speak before Gyrus stopped the robot and ordered him to guard Dima as he slept. The robot left to go complete his task.

The two men continued their walk to the hatch where they were greeted by Knox

"If my calculations are correct, it's best that you two should be sleeping to replenish your energy for normal levels of activity for tomorrow" Knox spoke in a monotonous tone.

"It's ok, Knox. Were just going out for a  _ chat _ " Gyrus replied softly 

Kodya different like the sound of that.

  
  
  
  



	4. Speak Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodya and his feelings

Gyrus took Kodya out of the ship and down the hatch. Kodya felt his partner's grip tighten and they stepped on the sandy ground. The two men walked a far enough distance away where they wouldn't awaken the rest of the crew. It wasn't pitch black as it was light enough that Kodya could see Gyrus's face. 

He wasn't happy.

  
  


Kodya was honestly surprised by his partner's demeanor. Gyrus was never the type to get mad easily. He always was patient and level headed when dealing with the tough situations. Even when stressed, he kept his cool. This new Gyrus was new territory for him; He didn't know how to approach this situation at all. 

"Kodya" 

Gyrus had broken the silence between them and caught the brunette's attention.

Kodya looked at his partner. He couldn't help but take in how mature yet effeminate Gyrus looked in this new form. His long, green locks reached past his hips now and his mannerisms were like what he was before he got killed...but he was less expressive as his younger self….less emotions poured out in his soft purple eyes and smile.

His smile was his favorite part about Gyrus that he missed.

  
  


Gyrus broke Kodya out of his thoughts. 

  
  


"Speak up" He said quietly 

"Wh-what?"

"We're away from everyone else and in a safe zone. You never got to tell me what your deal was when we found Dima and it's only gotten worse-"

"It has not!"

"It. Has."

Gyrus shushed Kodya by stepping closer, making the brunette jump a bit.

"You're upset and angry with me and I want to know why. Now speak" 

"..."

"Do you want me to drag Nepthys into this? She'll make this MUCH more painful for you"

"...We never got to talk about what happened"

Kodya looked away in discomfort while Gyrus didn't move an inch.

  
  


"....go on" He replied 

  
  


Kodya sat down on the sand looking morose. Gyrus stepped closer, waiting for Kodya to elaborate his plight.

"You say that you love me….but are you saying that as the you I knew back then or the you I met recently….because back then….I feel like its false"

"Kodya, I'm both the Gyrus you knew 7 years ago and now. My memories are still a bit jumbled but the feelings...they are there. What I felt for you back then was true and honest"

Gyrus sat down next to Kodya as he continued to speak in a soft voice.

"I didn't want you to die by the hands of Don because I knew I'd never see you again. I knew that I would die that day but it was worth knowing you'd still be alive the next time I would see you again...even if it meant I wouldn't remember what we had...I could let go knowing you were safe"

Gyrus smiled weakly but Kodya looked unconvinced.

"But what about all the other iterations of us...were we…."

"Yes….we would always meet and something would happen...I think that's partially the reason why the masiosare gave up his humanity…"

Kodya perked up in interest and looked over at his partner.

"What makes you say that?"

Gyrus looked away, his tousled bangs covering his eyes.

"I imagine...watching everyone you cared about dying over and over again...watching them forget you then bonding with them all over again only for them to die can really take a toll on the heart"

"!"

They both sit in silence before Kodya speaks up

"I love you" 

Gyrus looked over in shock and blushed a little.

"I...I love you too" 

Kodya looks up to the night sky.

"I know that everything is messed up...and I know that back then you were trying to protect everyone...I just wish you could have trusted me a bit more...that way i wouldn't have been so naive to listen to Don"

"Kodya, I'm sorry I just-"

Kodya pulls Gyrus into a hug

"This time….I'm going to be there beside you from here on out...I'm not going to let you go…."

"....Kodya"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nepthys, Tori, Sylvia, and Maria were all huddled up by the window of the room they were sharing.

Nepthys had her head out of the window and was stretching as far as she could to listen in on her friends conversation.

  
  


"Has ye confessed his feelings for Gyrus yet?" Tori whispered 

"No I don't think so" Nepthys replied 

  
  


Sylvia was holding Nepthys up but was getting stressed as she couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Are you ladies done spying yet? I want to go to sleep" Maria whined from her bed.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Nepthys exclaimed 

"What!?! What!?!" Tori yelled as she tried to climb up and look out the window as well. This caused Sylvia to break and buckle her knees, sending both girls tumbling down onto the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did you hear something?" Gyrus asked his partner while holding his hand

Kodya looked around and shrugged

"Nope" he replied nonchalantly 

The two walked back to the ship hand in hand

"Kodya, about what you said earlier...why don't you want to scrap the pod?"

"...I was just worried that if something happened...we could….you know" 

Kodya stammered and looked a bit embarrassed.

Gyrus just smiled

"I'm glad you're looking out for him, Kodya" 

"S-Shut up" 

Gyrus just laughed 

  
  



	5. Talk Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kodya and Dima talking in Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at russian so sorry to any Russian speakers out. I have dishonored you all miserably .U_U.

It was early in the morning 

The sky was a light purple and blue as the sun was getting ready to rise.

Everyone in the ship was still asleep

Everyone except Kodya 

  
  
  


The brunette was woken up by Dima who had decided to start horsing around by playing tag with Scout. Gyrus had sort of woken up to the noise Dima was making but Kodya managed to lull him back to sleep.

"Блядь!" Kodya cursed fo himself in his native language 

Dima gasped

"You said a bad word!" He blurted out

Kodya groaned and placed a hand over his supposed child's mouth; He raced out of the room as quick as he could with Dima in tow. 

Dima kept squirming and trying to say something but it was muffled. Kodya didn't care at this point. He didn't want this kid to wake up the whole god damn ship. The brunette ran out of the hatch and onto the desert ground. It was a light blue now in the sky but still no sun. It was still dark but he could see much better then last night's escapade with Gyrus.

  
  


Kodya set Dima down and flicked the kids forehead 

"Ow!" Dima cried out 

"You nearly woke up the whole ship with your shit, малыш!" Kodya scolded him

"You need to stop saying bad words!"

"I'm the grownup here, so watch it kid!" 

"If you were so grown up, then apologize to daddy already!" 

Kodya went red in the face at Dima's statement. He grunted and facepalms.

"Дерьмо!" He grumbled

"STOP IT!!" Dima yelled 

"Ты не можешь сказать мне, что делать, малыш!" Kodya yelled back. 

He saw Dima look at him stunned. He smirked

"Bet you can't understand everything now can you!" 

Kodya thought that the kid just knew russian curse words that he must have read in a book in some shit.

He was wrong. 

"Ты такой жестокий! Почему ты такой!?!" Dima screamed loudly 

"....I taught you russian didn't I?" 

"Yep, and daddy taught me something called Korean!" 

"....Черт побери"

"Перестань говорить плохие слова!" 

"Kid!" 

Kodya pulls Dima up by his shoulders and takes him further out from the ship.

"You're so loud!" Kodya exclaimed, setting the child down on the ground.

"You're louder!" Dima retorted as he pouts 

Kodya kinda could see how Maria thought he looked like him. He definitely had something there as he was trying to look angry with him.

"Whatever, kid" Kodya just sat down and pulled scout out of his inventory, tossing the robot to Dima. 

Dima gasped and ran over to catch Scout and thankfully caught him in his tiny arms.

"Go play or something, you shouldn't wake anybody up this far away" Kodya told Dima

Dima looked at the robot and grinned devilishly

"If I go play and be quiet...will you apologize to daddy?" Dima asked softly 

Kodya shot up looking pissed

"What do you mean apologize!?! I got nothing to say, damn it!" He yelled 

  
  


Dima smiled not so innocently and held Scout in the air.

USER: DIMA

  
  


"Scout, code red!" Dima commanded 

  
  


The robot's eye went red and it started to play a loud beeping noise. Kodya raced over to try and shut off the robot. He threw it at the ground and Dima grabbed it before running off. 

"Scout, all clear!" Dima cried out, making the yellow robot's alarm to cease.

"Kid, why'd you do that!?!" Kodya screamed loudly 

"It's what you get for being a meanie! Daddy tried to protect you and you're just making him sad!" Dima cried out 

"What are you talking about, kid!?!" 

"KODYA!"

"!?!"

Kodya twisted around swiftly to see Gyrus running towards them. 

"Kodya, what's wrong!?! What was that loud noise?? It threw everyone in a panic!" Gyrus explained in a worried tone as he reached his partner.

"It's fine! The kid made your weird flying thing do an alarm thing" Kodya replied, trying to ease the green haired man's concerns.

"You mean scout?" 

Gyrus looked over at Dima, who was holding Scout protectively.

"Dima, why did Scout make that sound? He only makes that sound if he's in danger?" Gyrus asked the child calmly, kneeling down to be eye level with the boy.

"I was….trying to get papa to apologize" 

Dima explains 

_ "Well Shit" Kodya thought to himself _

  
  


Dima explains everything to Gyrus, who listened intently.

"Dima, Kodya already apologized. It's ok. Kodya would never hurt me. You know that" Gyrus told him

Dima clinged to Gyrus tightly

"But I saw him! He called you bad names!" Dima cried out

"What do you mean?" Gyrus asked as he held Dima close 

"Hey guys! We got a bogey!!" Maria yelled out from the hatch

"Ye need to come inside immediately" Tori called out as well

Gyrus grabbed Dima and ran up to the ship while holding Kodyas' hand. They reached the ship's hatch and Maria, Tori, and Nepthys greeted them.

"What's going on?" Gyrus asked the three women

"Maria will explain. For now I need to take Dima" Nepthys explained, eerily calm.

"Wait? Why?" Kodya asked his close friend 

"He's not safe here" was all she said as he took Dima from Gyrus's arms and walked down the hallway.

The two men started to protest but Matia stopped them.

"Chill out you two! She's trying to keep your kid safe!" She exclaimed 

"What's going on, Maria!" Gyrus yelled in anger, trying to get past the blue haired women.

"My sensors detected a lifeform 800 kilometers from our location" Knox interjected 

"Is it Don!?!" Kodya blurted out in fear.

"No, it's much worse…" Maria corrected the brunette 

"My sensors have identified a Gyrus Axalei coming towards us at a rapid speed" 


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our new bad guy :3
> 
> I know that this chapter will have some questions but I'll be answering them in the next chapter, so please bear with me

"Everyone get ready to fight!" Maria yelled as she ran past Knox and Ainju.

Nepthys held Dima close as she ran down to the bottom of the ship

"Aunt Nepth, where are we going?" Dima questioned in fear.

"Somewhere safe" She answered as she kept moving

Nepthys ran down into a cellar like room and set Dima down in the room. She then moved to the and locked themselves in the room.

".....Thank gods I hope this works" Nepthys told herself as she turned away from the door.

Only to find Dima gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the top floor, Tori and Sylvia were prepping for a brawl, grabbing as much gear as possible.

Gyrus and Kodya stood to the side, unsure of what to do next.

"What do we do?" Gyrus asked 

"What do you think? We fight" Kodya 

"....." 

Gyrus reached over to the hatch keypad and began to type some code into it.

"Kid?" Kodya inquired his partner 

The brunette walked over to the green haired man before a buzzing sound went off. 

"Look after everyone while I'm gone, ok?" Gyrus asked him as he cupped his head 

"Gyrus, what are you-Mmf!?!" 

Gyrus locked lips with the brunette abruptly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Kodya froze up and went bright red.

It's been ages since he last had Gyrus kiss him. He never thought he would feel this ever again.

The sensational taste of sweet strawberry on his lips; It was a taste he so desperately wanted more of. He took it for granted in the past like an idiot, not realizing he would never get it for years until now.

  
  


He wasn't going to waste it. He wanted Gyrus. He wanted him back.

Back in his arms

Back in his bed

He wanted Gyrus to himself...as selfish as it was...he wanted to be by his side….for as long as possible.

Gyrus pulled away to breathe; Bringing Kodya back to earth.

The hatch began to close and Gyrus ran out.

"Oh no you don't!" Kodya yelled as he hopped down with Gyrus, who was in shock.

"You don't get to run off and play hero without me! Not now!" Kodya grabbed his hand, "and not ever!"

Gyrus looked at his partner stunned

"Kodya…"

Gyrus tightens his grip on Kodyas' hand and smiles softly.

"Let's go then…." 

Kodya nodded and the two men ran off in the direction of the new enemy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A dark cloaked figure floated a few feet off the desert floor in the distance.

Gyrus and Kodya walked towards the figure slowly with caution. Gyrus could sense that this wasn't going to end without a fight. 

But better him then everyone on the ship.

Including Dima.

"Kodya…" Gyrus whispered to his partner

  
  


The two men looked at each other in a silent understanding. Kodya nodded sadly and let go off his hand.

Gyrus walked a few feet away and waved his hands.

The figure took notice and floated down to the ground. He pulled the cloak down from his face. Revealing a slightly older Gyrus.

This Gyrus walked over to the two men. Kodya took note of the other Gyrus's appearance.

He dressed in all black like the Gyrus he knew back then, but it was more shaded and uniformed in a sense. His green hair was in a loose braid that reached down to his knees. He had a scar on his left cheek, most likely from the battle with Don in his timeline.

The Other Gyrus was now face to face with his younger self and Kodya. He had a blank stare and Kodya could see no emotion behind his dull, purple eyes; It was like he had no soul. 

"....You're not our masiosare, are you?" Gyrus asks his darker copy.

The other Gyrus simply nodded

"No….I'm from a distant future….but I'm sure you already knew that, did you?" He said, his voice monotonous and deep.

"Then why are you here?" Kodya questioned in an aggressive tone.

The other Gyrus stepped closer.

"Dima is here….I know he is so no need to lie to me. Hand him over and I will leave this timeline be" He spoke softly

"How do we know we can trust you? Last I checked you killed everyone in your own timeline!" kodya yelled

"They stood in the way of completely ending this insidious cycle...Dima was created out of a loophole...loopholes are made out of a game that's rules are weak in foundation." 

"Don't you hear yourself!?! He's just a child!" Kodya exclaimed in anger.

Gyrus looked over at his partner and grabbed his hand.

The other Gyrus looked at the two in bemusement.

"You made Dima out of love! Out of love for your Kodya! And you killed him!" Kodya yelled out.

The dark Gyrus didn't change his expression at the sudden outburst.

"...I loved my Kodya….but he wanted to protect the boy….he stood in the way….just as "he" stood in the way" 

  
  


_ He?  _ Kodya thought 

_ He must mean the version of Gyrus he merged with….poor kid never stood a chance…. _

"...We won't give him to you…." Kodya told the Dark Gyrus with resolve.

"I thought so…" The other Gyrus said in confidence 

  
  


Dark shadows began to sprout from the cloak he wore. His eyes began to glow a bright purple.

Kodya and Gyrus were about to pull out their weapons when a loud voice called out in the distance.

"Dad!!!" 

It was Dima.

  
  


_ No….. _

  
  


Dima ran over to Gyrus. 

"Dad!" 

  
  


"DIMA DON'T!!!" Kodya screamed out loudly and ran over to the child. 

Gyrus also ran over to the two of them.

  
  


_ This isn't good! I can't guarantee his safety!  _ Gyrus thought to himself in fear.

  
  


"Very well then. I have no choice. Another opportunity will not arise like this if I don't destroy it now" Dark Gyrus spoke as a large shadowy bolt began to form in Gyrus's hand.

He raised it in the air and with a flick of his finger it began to spring up into the sky. The bolt then began to split from itself into multiple smaller versions, all pointing down at the two men's direction.

"No…." Gyrus choked out in fear, "I don't think I can stop this…" 

  
  


Dima began to cry

  
  


"No! You can give up yet! You're supposed to be a hero! Just like papa said!" He cried

  
  


"Kid, stay down!" Kodya yelled as he held Dima close to his chest, trying to act as a shield.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" 

Dima's navy blue began to glow.

"D-Dima?" 

"Shit!" 

**_Dima's Breaking Point:_ **

**_TIMESTOP_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Dima's breaking point name? Pretty slick if I do say so myself.
> 
> TwT


	7. Silent Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, 
> 
> Buckle up for this one

Kodya held Dima close along with Gyrus as a bright light engulfed them. 

Then there was a stillness.

No sound came from all around Kodya. He peeked his head up in curiosity after realizing he's not dead yet. The brunette is shocked to see thousands of shadow daggers above their position, just a mere few feet away from touching him. They were in mid air and still. Like they just paused mid attack. Kodya nudges his partner.

  
  


"Gyrus...look" 

  
  


The green haired man hesitantly looks up to see the spectacle. He was in shock.

"What…?" He muttered 

  
  


Kodya looked over to the Gyrus that sent the attack and he looked frozen in place; His hand still in the air and face poised and calm. Something was wrong.

"Gyrus, did you do something" Kodya asked his partner 

  
  


Gyrus shook his head 

"I thought you did" He replied 

"..."

"..."

  
  


Both men looked down at Dima. 

They both went white. 

"Dima!!" They yelled in unison.

Kodya held Dima as he sat up hastily with Gyrus following close behind him. 

Dima had his eyes closed and his body glowed a navy blue. He wasn't moving. 

Kodya shook Dima gently.

"Dima, Dima wake up!" The brunette called out to the child, panic in his voice.

Gyrus calls out as well but Dima doesn't wake. 

"W...What is this!?!" Kodya began to yell in anger and began to curse in russian.

  
  


"Kodya, let me take him" Gyrus requested but it didn't matter as he had scooped up Dima from Kodya' shaking hands. 

Gyrus gently rocked Dima in his arms while silently observing the oddly still surroundings. Everyone outside of their little bubble looked frozen in place. 

Frozen in time….

That's when it dawned on Gyrus.

"....this must be his breaking point, Kodya" 

  
  


AFFIRMATIVE USER: GYRUS 

Kodya screamed in surprise and fear, jumping up and whipping his head around to see Scout had popped out of Dima's inventory.

"Scout!" Gyrus shouted "So it's true?" 

CORRECT USER: GYRUS 

SHALL I RUN DOWN HIS BREAKING POINT FOR YOU?

Gyrus shouted yes 

USER: DIMA 

AGE: 7 

BREAKING POINT: TIMESTOP

  
  


TIMESTOP ALLOWS DIMA TO FREEZE TIME FOR AS LONG AS HE WISHES BUT AS LONG AS HE REMAINS IN A STATE OF DORMANCY.

  
  


"State of dormancy….so he needs to remain asleep" Gyrus spoke softly as he looked down at Dima, who was still sleeping

  
  


"How do we get him out of it?" Kodya asked earnestly, clearly worried for the child. 

  
  


MY RECORDS SHOW THAT DUE TO USER: DIMA'S AGE 

HIS ABILITY TO MAINTAIN THIS STATE IS LIMITED 

LAST RECORDED ATTEMPT WAS 5 MINUTES AND 32 SECONDS

  
  


"Oh shit!!" Kodya screamed.

The brunette grabs Gyrus's hand before running away from the thousands of shadow daggers aiming at them.

Kodya kept running as fast as he could with his partner and child. 

He ran and ran as far away from the Gyrus that attacked them and into the still time frozen desert. 

  
  


"Kodya, where are going!?!" Gyrus yelled

"Far away from that jackass!" He yelled back as he kept moving

  
  


Scout followed suit and was let off alarms and signals which were annoying the hell out of Kodya. 

Gyrus then dug his heels into the desert. The desert would normally not slow down for the smaller man but as time has stilled, it was a lot more sturdy. Kodya stopped in his tracks as he nearly fell when Gyrus abruptly stopped and became heavier to pull. 

"Черт побери! Gyrus we need to keep moving!" He yelled 

"Dima's waking up!" Gyrus shouted as he handed Dima to Kodya, who was bewildered.

"W-what are you doing!?!" 

"Soothe him! Use that touch thing you used to do to me! Keep him from waking up just a little bit longer!" 

Gyrus began to walk back to his darker self.

"Where are you going!?! Don't go back there!" He screamed loudly while hiding Dima close.

"It's ok, Kodya. I have a plan! Just trust me!" 

"Gyrus-!"

"Do you trust me!?!" 

"...."

"..."

"Don't get yourself killed, kid" Kodya begrudgingly let Gyrus go.

  
  
  


Gyrus smiled weakly as he used his powers to get back to the scene of the attack.

Kodya focused his soothing spell on Dima. His hands glowed a bright blue as they rubbed Dima's back. 

Dima was having a bit of a fit, seemingly trying to fight back but slowly succumbed to Kodya's lull. 

  
  


He was sleeping soundly. Kodya breathed a sigh of relief and held the boy close. 

It made the brunette wonder if his future self ever used his soothing spell on Dima before to help him sleep. He imagined he did seeing how Dima fought him a bit. Kodya noticed sometimes that the more he used his spell on the same person, they would recognize the sensation. 

Kodya felt a pit in his stomach as he came to realize just how hard Dima had it now. 

Both his parents created him out of love. 

  
  


But now one wants him destroyed and the other is presumably dead trying to protect him.

  
  


Kodya couldn't imagine having to hide from his own family, especially at this age when all that a kid should be worrying about is nothing; They should be happy and innocent. Blissfully ignorant to the harsh world around them. 

  
  


Kodya mourned for the child's loss of happiness. Being dragged into another time and surrounded with familiar faces who don't remember you.

  
  


He mourned for Dima.

  
  
  
  


USER: KODYA

The stupid hunk of flying metal pulled Kodya out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, you piece of junk?" Kodya grumbled 

USER: KODYA 

A MESSAGE FOR YOU 

  
  


"Ok maybe later!" 

USER: KODYA 

IT CANNOT WAIT

  
  


"It can and it will" 

  
  


Scout kept pestering him to open the message but Kodya kept putting him off.

Gyrus eventually came back, much to Kodya's relief.

"You came back on one piece, kid" 

"I told you to trust me" 

The two men smiled as they caught up to each other. 

USER: KODYA 

THE MESSAGE MUST BE OPENED IMMEDIATELY 

  
  


"The next time you ask me to open your stupid message! I'll shove you into the ground!" Kodya exclaimed in annoyance 

"Kodya, please" Gyrus grabbed Scout and began to look at the message with his scanner, "who sent the message, Scout?" 

USER: GYRUS 

MESSAGE SENT TO KODYA KAREVIC FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE 

LOCATION CANNOT BE VERIFIED 

  
  


"Hmm...Scout, open message" Gyrus commanded, with Kodya protesting in the back.

Scout rose in the air, his eye glowing as a blue light engulfed them.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!?" 

"I CAN'T MOVE!!" 

The two men felt a whirl of air around them as the blue light shifted in different shades. Kodya held Dima close as the wind kept picking up. He called out to Gyrus but the wind masked his voice as it howled loudly.

It picked up and Kodya thought for a minute it was going to lift him off the ground.

Then it stopped.

With a loud pop the lights and wind ceased. Kodya opened his eyes, still clutching Dima. 

Gyrus groaned and stumbled towards his partner.

"Gyrus!" Kodya yelled out as he stopped Gyrus from falling over.

"...I'm fine, Kodya...just drained...let me rest" Gyrus fluttered his eyes shut as Kodga gently laid him on the metal floor 

The brunette tried to shake him back to consciousness but to no avail.

"Shit!" He yelled, realizing he's now stuck with two unconscious people, no weapons, and no clue where the hell they are.

  
  


"YES!! IT WORKED! IT WORKED!!!" 

A voice yelled in joy from the opposite side of Kodya. 

The brunette looked up to see a young man with scruffy hair looking like he was about to burst in excitement.

"AUNT NEPTH! IT WORKED!" The man called out

".....Dima?" Was all Kodya managed to say before losing consciousness. 

He felt a rough hand grab him and another pull Dima away before everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


Kodya groaned as he came to. His head was spinning and he felt light. 

He heard muffled voices in the background but he couldn't pinpoint where. It was dark so Kodya couldn't see where he even was.

"Oh! Kody, he's awake!" A female voice called out

"Good, we better talk to him...I can't believe he made another mess" A gruff voice from the left of Kodya was heard.

"Kodya, please. He's just to prove himself…" A soft voice replied to the gruff one, "let me talk to him"

"No, I got this. You just take care of his kid"

"Alright, just don't be too hard on him. It wasn't his fault that he's here."

"Yeah, it was the kid-"

"It's not his fault either….you know that."

A silence grew between the two men from outside the room. Kodya sat up hastily and tried to adjust his eyes.

"Promise me you won't be such a hardass?"

"....I promise you, Моя любовь"

"사랑해" 

"I know you do….now you better get back to the kid." 

Soft sounds of footsteps seem to leave the room. A door opened and shut, light filling the room.

  
  


Kodya looked up and saw a tall figure step into the room.

"Heh, you look just me when I was in my good old days" the man said with a laugh.

"W-wait your-!" Kodya sputtered out in shock

"Yep...looks like I got a lot of explaining to do"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML Older Kodya and Gyrus!?!?!


	8. Timelines intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Young Strawbarrow meets Older Strawbarrow 
> 
> Older Gyrus and Older Kodya are added to help differentiate between them and younger them :)

Kodya felt shivers run down his spine as he stared back at his older doppelganger;

He could get a better look at his double now they stood much closer.

  
  


The older Kodya had long brunette hair that reached past his shoulders tied in a loose ponytail; He wore a blue coat with white fur around the hoodie and black clothes underneath adorned with various belts and bandages; His face was toned and showed age but his signature eye scar was gone and he had 3 running vertical across his face from his lower jaw line from the right up to his forehead to the left. 

He looked battle worn and ready for winter, just like how Kodya imagined a general in his old army back in his home. It was mildly scary seeing himself old like this. It meant that in many timelines he would be here for much longer than he anticipated. 

  
  
  
  


The older Kodya spoke in a gruff voice to him, "This wasn't supposed to happen" 

"Supposed to or not, we're here and we need to get back soon. Our team is in danger" Kodya responded coldly

"No need for the attitude, kid. God, was I this much of an ass back in the day?" 

"Look, can you atleast get us back?"

"It's hard to say….my son's machine is a bit complicated...will do our best"

  
  


Kodya nodded slightly and looked away, still not wanting to open up to his double.

He would much rather be with Gyrus

  
  


Wait

"GYRUS!!! OMG WHERE IS HE!!?!? AND WHERE'S DIMA! I HAD HIM IN MY ARMS!!! I-"

the older Kodya put a hand over his younger self's mouth to silence his screaming. 

"Shut your mouth before you wake up the whole god damn building. Your Gyrus and Dima are fine. My husband is tending to them" Older Kodya explained

Kodya didn't like that very much.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Gyrus woke up groggy and lightheaded. He groaned loudly as he tried to sit up, his eyes still closed.

He couldn't remember where he was or how he fell asleep. It was all a blur in his head and didn't feel like trying to think about it with his splitting headache. Gyrus felt two soft hands touch his head and another run through his long hair but he didn't care. It didn't hurt so it didn't matter.

  
  


"My, I haven't had this much hair since I was a boy" A sweet voice similar to his own jokes above him.

Gyrus tried to get up but his head spinned too much for him to move. He groaned loudly as cold hands ran up his head and then a soothing sensation ran through his whole body.

"My son really did a number on you…" was all Gyrus heard before sleep took over.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I see….So your timeline is all muddled up" Older Kodya said in a low voice.

Kodya looked over at his older self in annoyance

"I answered your questions. You know where I'm from and what timeline I'm in. Now let me see Gyrus and Dima!" He yelled 

"...You are so impatient..I guess that's something I could never let go" Older Kodya bemused

"...Can you at least tell me they're ok?" 

"Your Dima sleeps soundly. Gyrus on the other hand is drained. His energy was sapped by Dima's silly machine...he needs rest" 

"...let me see him"

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Older Gyrus was sitting next to his 17 year old son Dima, who had his hands over his head and looked very worried.

"God, I really messed up" Dima spoke to his father in a scared tone.

Older Gyrus just rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Dima, it's ok. You didn't mean to do that" Older Gyrus calmly told Dima, "You had no way of knowing it would drain him of his energy that much" 

"But still. I should have listened to him" 

Dima shook his head lowly in sadness.

Older Gyrus took his hand and raised Dima's head to look at him.

"Dimitri...You should be proud that you made such a machine. No one got severely hurt and these travelers will recover. In my book, you made a success. Your father is just worried for you and doesn't want to admit it." 

  
  


Dima smiled weakly

  
  


Then a loud whir from the automatic door caught both their attention.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

Gyrus woke up feeling a warm figure next to him; His hand wrapped around something even warmer. Gyrus opened his eyes to see Kodya lying next to him holding his hand. A blue light emanating from his hand. 

"Gyrus!" Kodya blurted out in joy as he quickly grabbed a hold of him. 

"Kodya?" Gyrus whispered in a weak voice, "what happened?" 

"DAD! DAD!" An excited voice called out.

"Dima…" Gyrus smiled weakly

Dima then ran over to jump on the bed the two men were on.

"DAD, YOUR AWAKE!!" He yelled

"NONONONO WAIT!!! KID, DON'T-UNF!!!" Kodya let out a groan as Dima landed on top of him.

Gyrus laughed a little as Dima clung to Kodya who didn't look too amused at the boy using him as a cushion for his leap.

"Dad, dad! You were asleep FOREVER! You had Papa so scared! He-!" Kodya quickly grabbed Dima before he could finish the sentence but Dima then started to wrestle him, further making Gyrus smile. 

"Заткнись, малыш!!" Kodya yelled outside as he held Dima up and away from him in the air; Dima had grabbed the front locks of Kodya's hair as reigns.

"Никогда!!" Dima cried out in confidence.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Older Kodya left his younger self to go tend to his other younger version of his partner so he could deal with other matters.

He waited in a dimly lit room for his husband to arrive.

"Kodya" Older Gyrus spoke in a soft tone as he walked to his partner.

"Мое сердце, you came" Older Kodya chuckled, "how's the kid doing?" 

  
  


"He's still beating himself up over it" 

Older Kodya looked disappointed and crossed his arms.

"I told him not to build the damn thing" he grumbled. Older Gyrus cupped his cheek which made the older Kodya blush slightly.

"He wanted to prove to you that he can help. I remember someone I knew back then who had that same desire" Older Gyrus spoke while smiling, "Dima is not a helpless child anymore. He can do great things". 

Older Kodya looked away, knowing full well his husband was right. 

"...I just don't want him to go through what we had too" He replied solemnly

"I know, 연인….you are doing your best" 

"....I'm still throwing him in the pit when this is all over" 

"I know you are" 

The two men laugh a little bit.

Older Kodya grabbed Older Gyrus's waist and held him close.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Older Kodya bemused with a suave voice 

  
  


"You've been telling me that ever since the day going confessed to me" Older Gyrus giggled as he held his husband's face

"I probably should have said it when you pulled me out of the water that day" Older Kodya retorted which made The older green haired man laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened while I was out?" Gyrus questioned his taller companion beside him.

"Yeah, pretty much" Kodya confirmed as he had a sleeping Dima clinging to his left arm. 

"I just hope we can get out of here soon. We're a danger to this timeline" Gyrus worried

"They said they'd fix it if they could. But for now you need to rest" Kodya replied, trying to calm his partner's worries.

"...I'm glad you're here, Gyrus...I thought the worst had happened." 

  
  


"...I'm sorry to scare you" 

  
  


Kodya felt Gyrus nuzzle closer to him, making the brunette blush slightly. Gyrus used his free hand to pet Dima's soft hair.

"He's kinda cute, you know" Gyrus commented 

"I wonder where he gets it from?" Kodya smirked looking at Gyrus who scoffed in amusement.

The two laid there just talking to each other quietly, as to not disturb Dima who was sleeping soundly snuggled up between the two men.

"Do you think that will be able to take care of Dima?" Kodya questioned 

"You've done a great job so far" Gyrus giggled a bit as Kodya muttered a rebuttal.

  
  
  
  
  


Then a soft knock came from the door, before it shifted open. 

  
  


Older Kodya came through with a teenaged Dima.

  
  
  


"We come bearing news" 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so much fluff and angst in one setting


	9. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I've been on vacation for Thanksgiving.
> 
> Enjoy and hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving weekend!

Older Kodya led his son to the traveler's bedside. Older Dima looked embarrassed and was averting his navy blue eyes; clearly not wanting to be here. Older Kodya nudged him.

"Speak, boy" he demanded in a low voice 

Dima looked at the men and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ok, so I made a time machine out of scraps here in the room of swords. I also used my dad's energy to power it. It would have worked but instead of time travel….it traveled through timelines. I used Scout as a point to bring back to my timeline to test it out...but I guess it must've dragged you guys in with him" He explained 

Kodya looked at his older self

"But how does that explain nearly killing my Gyrus?" He asked in an annoyed tone

"God damn, I hate myself." Older Kodya replied, shaking his head.

Dima continued, "The amount my dad's energy was supposed to be enough to bring Scout over, but since it brought you three over...the energy ran out and I'm guessing it sucked your Gyrus's energy to help support the leap from your timeline to ours"

"Well….is there a way you can get us back?" Young Gyrus asked

"Its possible but we need to power up the stupid machine so it can send you back without killing you. My husband is working on the calculations...so for now you just rest" 

Older Kodya explained, somewhat annoyed. 

He nudged Dima again

"Daaad" Dima bemoans 

"If you don't do this, I'll throw you in the pit for a full hour instead of 15 minutes so do it" 

"....I'm sorry!"

Both Kodya and Gyrus looked at each other confused but then Gyrus smiled

"It's ok" 

Dima looked away and Older Kodya dragged him out of the room, leaving the men alone.

"God, this is insane" Kodya complained to his partner 

"I know it's inconvenient but they're trying their best." Gyrus replied calmly 

  
  


Kodya lied his head down, young Dima still clinging to his arm. 

"Even if we get back, there's still the crazy you we have to deal with"

"Will figure it out...we always do" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Older Tori stood by Older Gyrus as he was working some equations on his touch screen computer. 

"Ye knows Kodya will be tough on ye son" She commented, her voice being coarse.

"He tries to be….but he knows that Dima did this out of a desire for love...not evil" Older Gyrus replied calmly as he continued his calculations, "I doubt Kodya will do anything severe to our son."

Older Tori shook her head, "Lad has Kodya's heart…" 

"Yes….Yes, he does. " Older Gyrus smiled and walked back, "I have the solution"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**_The Next Day_ **

Older Kodya sends Dima with Scout to the desert realm to begin his punishment.

"Scout, don't bring him back until he finishes 15 minutes in the pit" He commanded 

AFFIRMATIVE USER: KODYA 

TIMER IS SET TO 0 HOURS 15 MINUTES AND 0 SECONDS 

WILL BEGIN ONCE DIMA ENTERS 9THE PIT

Older Kodya nodded and had them walk through the portal. 

  
  


_ Good...now on a bigger problem  _

  
  


The aged brunette walked down to the medical bay to find an older Nepthys 

Tending to the younger version of his beloved. 

Older Nepthys managed to maintain most of her youth in her 40's. Her long dark hair was in a huge bun and had various braids all bunched around it. Her dress was long and grey with various golden adornments around her waist and arms. She had a large scar across her chest that was barely visible with her dress. 

"I'd say the two of them are fine. Gyrus bounced right back after some food and sleep" she commented in a sweet voice. 

"So we can get back?" Younger Kodya asked in earnest, holding his Gyrus close. 

"Once my husband gets the machine ready, you may leave." Older Kodya replied. 

The medical bay door slid open and a more adult version of Sylvia ran in to meet Older Kodya.

Young Gyrus took note of how much taller this version of Sylvia had gotten; She looked more muscular too. Her pink hair was tied in a loose braid that reached her hips and she was covered in scars around her legs. She wore a more warrior themed outfit and had some armor plates on her shoulders and chest. She looked like she had seen some things that Gyrus wasn't ready to put his Sylvia through: Her usual happy and overly sweet self seemed to have dampened at this age.

  
  


"🍓🚀👍" Older Sylvia told her companions. 

"So he's ready...I see" Older Kodya bemused.

Then Older Sylvia ran past him to grab a hold of the smaller Dima sitting on the edge of an empty bed. The boy was shocked at first but upon seeing her face he smiled widely.

"Aunt Syl!" He exclaimed with joy

"🥣🥰" She replied happily 

  
  


Younger Kodya and Gyrus looked on in amusement while Older Kodya looked mildly annoyed.

"Sorry about that. Sylvia was a big part of Dima's life when he was a kid" Older Nepthys explained, "Whenever our Gyrus and Kodya were out on a mission, Sylvia would always volunteer to take care of him….she misses that"

  
  


Young Gyrus laughed, "I imagine she gave him LOTS of chocolate." 

Everyone laughed, even Older Kodya let out a soft chuckle.

**_BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT_ **

  
  


A loud buzzer went off from the various red emergency lights from inside of the medical bay. Younger Kodya holds his Gyrus close while Dima clings to older Sylvia. Older Nepthys ran to the exit to look outside. The rest of the hallway buzzers were also on. 

It was an intruder

  
  


"Kodya! This isn't good!" She yelled

"Shit! The machine must be on! Why didn't Gyrus tell me!?!" Older Kodya yelled.

  
  


He grunted and grabbed his gear from the table. 

"You two! Follow me and Sylvia grab your gear! This could be worse than last time!" He yelled to them

Younger Kodya let out a rebuttal, "Wait! What happened last time" 

"😐 **⚡** 💥" Sylvia said but Kodya didnt quite understand.

"When you guys came through, not only did your Gyrus get drained of his power, our electricity went haywire and caused a small explosion" the older brunette elaborated 

Younger Kodya started to get angry

"And you didn't bother to tell us this!?!" 

"Didnt seem important! Now move!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The doubles of Kodya and Gyrus along with Older Nepthys, Sylvia, and child Dima ran down the hallway to the room where the Machine was being kept. 

They were greeted by loud pops of green being thrown around the room and shouting. 

Something was wrong. Older Kodya knew it. 

These flecks of electricity gave off a wave of energy that would send a feeling that his Gyrus was here.

But this feeling was different.

It was cold and dark. 

A feeling of Dread….but had a sense that this WAS Gyrus by the way the energy sparked.

This wasn't right….

Someone else was here…..

  
  
  


"GYRUS!!" Older Kodya shouted in desperation, readying his bow.

"So this is where you chose to hide the entity…..clever….but a predictable route to be chosen" A soft voice bemused from up above them.

  
  


Young Gyrus and Kodya froze.

It was him….

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Older tags dont get super confusing. I don't want to mix up character dialogue ^^'


	10. Battle of Dopplegangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of wits and Dopplegangers 
> 
> Lots and lots of Gyrus's mostly

Older Kodya held up his bow to the darker version of his beloved.

"Where's my husband!?!" Older Kodya demanded, steadying his aim for the other man's chest.

  
  


Dark Gyrus just laughed,

"It would be futile to shoot me at such an angle. Your Gyrus is not going to up for a very long time….Now hand over the child...or more people will die" 

Young Gyrus and Kodya stood their ground and got in front of Older Sylvia who was still holding Dima. 

"Dima is not going anywhere" Younger Kodya stated 

Dark Gyrus looked at them amused.

"So you choose to continually protect the anomaly? Very well then" 

Dark Gyrus raised his hand up and green light emitted from his palm.

Slowly, Teen Dima was brought down from the air, battered and tied up with green glowing bands. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head. 

Older Kodya flew into a rage, yelling and screaming while holding his bow higher to aim for Dark Gyrus' head.

"YOU!! LET GO OF DIMA NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!" Older Kodya yelled

Dark Gyrus remained unfazed from the threat.

"You will not shoot. If you do, I will use those bands around this entity and tighten them. The results will be painful…." 

Dark Gyrus explained as he held his palm out and made a fist.

Teen Dima started to groan in pain as the bands tightened around his chest.

The crew looked on in horror as Dima let out a shriek as the bands got tighter.

"STOP IT!!! YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!" Younger Gyrus cried out as he tried to run to him but his Kodya held him back.

"Lower your bow, huntsmen. Then I will loosen the bands" Dark Gyrus explained in a calm tone, unfazed by the way his counterpart was reacting. 

  
  


Older Kodya shook in anger and fear. A fear he hasn't felt since the battle with Don all those years ago. He begrudgingly, lowered his bow and pointed it to the ground in defeat.

"You got what you wanted! Now let him go!!" Young Kodya screamed loudly to the darker counterpart of his partner. 

"Please! He's not a part of this!" Younger Gyrus chimed in, clinging to his partner's chest.

Dark Gyrus loosened the band just a smidge to get Dima to stop screaming and go limp, panting heavily.

"Now that the odds are in my favor, I suggest you hand over the child. Now!" 

He demanded, his purple eyes glowing as the bands glowed too; clearly showing he isn't afraid to use such a tactic again on the boy.

Sylvia hugged the younger Dima close to her and shook her head.

"🙅‍♀️🥣🚫" She stated 

"....I see...you were the first to die when I realized my mistake in…" Dark Gyrus commented 

"You don't make a mistake! You had a child! There is nothing wrong in that!" Young Gyrus yelled in anger

Dark Gyrus teleported to be right in front of his younger self.

"I genuinely loved Dima...but unlike me and Kodya, he was created with technology that was provided by the room of swords! He's the result of two men from very different timelines who were not supposed to meet but because of the shadows they did. What do you think will happen when you finally escape from this place?" Dark Gyrus told his younger self

"I-"

"Where will he go!?! With you? Or with your lover? Either way you lose! He will continue to keep those powers! He will not be able to live a happy life outside of this place! You will lose!" He continued 

"No, he will be happy! You're just too afraid to accept the possibility!" Young Gyrus retorted 

Dark Gyrus grabbed his throat and held him in the air. Young Kodya tried to intervene but Dark Gyrus flicked him away with ease. 

"You think I haven't accepted the slim chance! The possible outcome of Dima living in a world where he could live happily!?! I have! This...this is the only way!!" He yelled in anger as his grip tightened around his younger self's neck.

Older Kodya pushed him down, releasing Young Gyrus from the death grip and being able to breathe again. He ran to his pa who was flung to the metal wall and was bleeding from the back of his head but conscious, which made young Gyrus sigh in relief. 

"Older Kodya wrestled with Dark Gyrus on the ground. Dark Gyrus eventually got up and tried to push Older Kodya into the wall but the older man managed to kick Dark Gyrus in the stomach and get away. 

The two men were now a couple feet apart; Older Kodya had a busted lip while Dark Gyrus had a bruise on his cheek and his braided hair was tousled from the scuffle. 

"Where's my husband!?!" Older Kodya yelled 

Dark Gyrus didn't respond

"WHERE IS HE!?!" he demanded 

"..." 

"WHY YOU!" Older Kodya charged at his opponent and was ready to punch him but Dark Gyrus anticipated this and counted with a kick to his gut. 

  
  


"You are as predictable as ever, Kodya" Dark Gyrus commented in a quiet tone as he had Older Kodya now on the ground.

Older Kodya wasn't done though and he got up to keep fighting. 

  
  


"Kodya...you will die if you keep protecting the child" 

"Heh...So be it!" 

Dark Gyrus used his energy to swiftly charge at Older Kodya. 

The two were on an equal level of prowess and while they were occupied, Older Sylvia ran to Young Gyrus and Kodya's aid while holding Dima tightly to her chest. Her heart broke as he cried in fear. 

"😥🏹🏥" Older Sylvia worriedly told Young Gyrus 

"Yeah, he's banged up" he replied as he looked at the back of his partner's head.

Young Kodya groaned in pain as Gyrus lightly brushed the back of his head where the wound was.

"Kodya, I'm sorry! I-" 

"Don't be, kid. We just need to get rid of this son of bitch!" 

"🤬💥🗡"

"Sylvia, Nepthys is done in the breaker room right? Take Dima and go hide. Kodya Go with her...I'll take it from here!" Gyrus exclaimed 

Young Kodya protested but Older Sylvia just pushed him along to get him out of the fight. 

Young Gyrus knew he would get scolded for this but he didn't want him to be hurt further.

Young Gyrus soon joined in the fight against his darker self. Older Kodya jumped back to avoid an energy wave from Dark Gyrus. 

"You think you can keep up, kid?" Older Kodya bemused as he wiped blood from his lip.

"I'll do what I can!" Gyrus replied as he got into a fighting stance. 

  
  


Just as Dark Gyrus got back up to fight a huge blast of green energy came out of nowhere and threw Dark Gyrus into the wall. This resulted in Teen Dima falling from the air and onto the floor, the bands dissipating from his chest. 

  
  


Older Kodya ran to his son's aid with Young Gyrus turning around to see what the hell just happened.

A loud voice shouted out as young Gyrus saw his older doppelganger beating the shit out of Dark Gyrus.

"YOU TAKE A SHOT AT MY SON AND NOW AT MY HUSBAND!?! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG TIMELINE!!" Older Gyrus screamed in an aggressive tone.

Older Gyrus had his shadow powers out in full use as half his face was covered in the dark mass.

"I haven't used this in a long time. Let's see if I still got it!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger though


	11. A Bitter End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels

A loud voice shouted out as young Gyrus saw his older doppelganger beating the shit out of Dark Gyrus.

"YOU TAKE A SHOT AT MY SON AND NOW AT MY HUSBAND!?! YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG TIMELINE!!" Older Gyrus screamed in an aggressive tone.

Older Gyrus had his shadow powers out in full use as half his face was covered in the dark mass.

"I haven't used this in a long time. Let's see if I still got it!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Older Gyrus charged at his darker self with the shadows surrounding half his face and a part of left arm. He met his doppelganger in mid air and launched him into the wall with incredible force. Older Gyrus smirked and flipped his braid back to his side after it had fallen down from its place; He was pissed and was ready to end this. Not only had this lookalike taken a shot at his husband and son but was now ruining his home and trying to destroy their past selves. Older Gyrus hasn't been this pissed off since Don tried to kill Kodya. Twice. 

Older Gyrus soon had Dark Gyrus flinging himself from his spot in the wall. Older Gyrus side stepped and grabbed his leg and threw him back. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" Older Gyrus taunted to his darker self who grunted as he tried to stand up. 

Blood poured out of his mouth and one of his cuts had reopened and was oozing. 

"I should have just killed you. This timeline shouldn't exist either but I-" Dark Gyrus was cut off

"You saw my Kodya" 

"!"

"Heh, I'm you. I'm no stranger to this feeling….You think killing Dima will bring him back? Because it won't. I bet he's screaming at you right now wherever he is begging you to stop!" 

"SHUT UP!!" 

Dark Gyrus shouted as he came at Older Gyrus in full force. Older Gyrus managed to stop this mid way and was now locked in fists with his doppelganger. The two battles to see who would break first, but both men were not giving in.

"You know that this is insane! Deep down you know that what you are doing is wrong!!" Older Gyrus shouted

Dark Gyrus growled, refusing to respond.

  
  


Meanwhile Older Kodya held Teen Dima close, shaking him gently to try and wake him but the boy was unresponsive.

Young Gyrus checked the boy's pulse and sighed in relief

"He's still breathing. We need to get him to Nepthys!" He exclaimed 

Older Kodya shown his head,

"I can't leave! My Gyrus needs me. You take him!" 

"But we need to get this evil me out here! I have a plan. I just need you to get out of here with Dima." 

"Hell to the fucking no!" 

Young Gyrus huffs, "you worse than my Kodya!" 

Before the Older brunette could respond, Young Gyrus took off to join the battle.

He tackled his darker self to the ground. The other Gyrus tried to get him off but the Older one intervened and pinned him.

Shadows sparked around Dark Gyrus as he tried to get up but Older Gyrus did the same thing to cancel him out. Young Gyrus looked on in awe.

"How'd you learn to control it like that?" He asked

Older Gyrus smirked, "the shadows gave up when Don was no more. I can use their power without any repercussions...you'll see someday" 

Older Gyrus gripped his younger self's wrist.

"I'm going to need all the power I can get." he explained as the two began to glow a green aura around their bodies. 

Dark Gyrus began to scream as his body became engulfed in shadows and his screaming turned into a deep, unholy screech. 

"I picked this up during my battle with Don years ago but I need your help." Older Gyrus explained 

"W-what are we doing?" Younger Gyrus inquired as he saw green sparks of energy shock his darker self.

"When some gets shadowed it becomes a suit almost. So we're just ripping off the layers basically…now focus" 

  
  


Both men concentrated and the green aura began to glow brighter. Older Kodya, who was holding Teen Dima, watched in awe as green sparks shocked Dark Gyrus. The screeching became louder and bits and pieces of dark matter came off of the man's skin and dissipated in the air.

  
  


"Gyrus, what are you doing!?!" Older Kodya yelled in shock.

"I'm expelling whatever darkness is within him" 

"You mean the shadows? But wouldn't that kill him?" 

"Not exactly" 

More dark matter peeled off Dark Gyrus' body. Soon his face and torso were picked clean of shadows. Dark Gyrus began to ease up on the struggling against the two other men and ceased his screaming. He was still and panting heavily. 

His braid was a mess and green strands were strewn about his head and face. His purple eyes were no longer dull and glowed the normal hue. He looked around in confusion in horror.

"No…." Dark Gyrus cried out softly.

Young Gyrus looked at his darker copy in worry but Older Gyrus nudged him

"Not yet, keep going" 

  
  


More shadow pieces came off and disappeared from his body. Dark Gyrus began to cry softly.

"I did this…" 

  
  


"Stop, you did nothing….it wasn't you" Older Gyrus comforted the doppleganger.

  
  


"Dima...please tell me I didn't-" 

"He's alright….Kodya has him" Young Gyrus said 

"Kodya….Is he here…?" 

Older Kodya came over, still holding Dima.

"...I'm here…." He said quietly. Dark Gyrus reached his hand out to stroke Older Kodya's cheek. He smiled weakly and noticed Dima in his arms. He reached to softly stroke Dima's hair.

  
  


He cried, "I always told you he would grow up to look like you...I'm so glad he is alright.." 

Young Gyrus looked on in horror as he saw his dark self shut his eyes and his head roll to the side. His arm went limp and his body became stiff. 

He was gone.

"Is he…?" Young Gyrus quivered.

"Not yet….but it won't be long…" Older Gyrus explained, "the shadows consumed most of his soul...he doesn't have much time.." 

  
  


"Let me take him" 

  
  


"!?!" Both Gyrus's and Kodya turned their heads to see another Kodya with a portal opened up behind him. 

"W-wait! Your!!" Young Gyrus exclaimed 

"Yeah...I know..not dead yet" the mystery Kodya chuckled.

Older Kodya looked at his copy in bewilderment,"So this is your Gyrus?" 

  
  


"Yes...sadly...I'm here to take him off your hands" Dark Kodya explained.

"But I don't understand...I thought you had died.." Young Gyrus explained.

Dark Kodya shook his head

"No..My Gyrus used the last of his remaining will to lock me away so I could send Dima to you...I waited a long time for him to be subdued...and now it's over...we can go in peace" 

Dark Kodya bent down to pick up his lover from the other two copies of him.

"Our timeline will be destroyed soon. Will get out of your hair" He told them sadly. "Please….take good care of Dima for us...he didn't deserve this"

  
  


"...I will….so will my Kodya" 

Dark Kodya smiled weakly as he held his Gyrus close to him. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble in this timeline…" Dark Kodya apologizes to Older Kodya and Gyrus.

"It's ok...we'll fix it" Older Gyrus softly replied.

  
  


Dark Kodya nodded and walked back into the portal. The portal then zipped shut in a flash of green and blue. 

  
  


They were gone...for good.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but I needed a good cry.
> 
> And Dark Kpdya isnt neccesarily evil, hes just the counterpart for Dark Gyrus and I need a way to differentiate all the Kodya's and the Gyrus's


	12. Aftermath Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long ;-;

Older Gyrus got up and hugged his husband tightly. Older Kodya hugged him tightly as well, running his hand through his long braid that was tousled and untidy. A feeling of sadness and understanding befell both men. They felt sadness for how unfair it was for them to be together when so many other timelines were not so lucky; Sadness for how much pain and suffering Dark Kodya went through and in the end apologizes to them. They both knew that if the situation had happened to them, it would break their hearts to have to do such a thing. 

"Let's get to the others…" Young Gyrus broke the silence between them, walking slowly passed them. 

  
  


The three walked down to the panel room where Nepthys was still trying to fix the power. Older Sylvia was hunkered down with Older Tori holding Teen Dima and Young Kodya was lying down with younger Dima. 

Young Kodya shot up, completely healed and ran with Dima to his partner. Older Gyrus and Kodya ran to their Dima, cradling him. He was completely fine physically but he was still unconscious. Older Kodya held him close in worry but Older Gyrus just lied down on the floor.

"Моя любовь!" Older Kodya frantically trudged over to his partner but Older Gyrus seemed weakly

"I'm alright, Kodya...just tired...please set Dima down...I want to hold him" Older Gyrus responded softly.

Older Kodya obliged and set Dima down beside his lover. Older Gyrus gripped his son's hand and had his other hand stroking his hair. Dima didn't react or awaken from his touch. Older Kodya lied beside his son and husband and they all laid in silence. 

  
  


Older Gyrus soon fell asleep, exhaustion overtaking him; His hand still tightly gripping his child.

\---------------------------------------------------------

12 years prior

5 year old Dima sat behind a large piece of machinery in a dark room, trying to be as quiet as he could be.

  
  


The door to the unlit room flew open and a slightly aged Gyrus crept in; He knew his son was in here.

  
  


"Dima? Are you in here? Come out Come out wherever you are" Gyrus spoke in a fake confused tone. 

Gyrus heard a soft giggle come from a large machine from his left, he smiled as he walked past it and pretended to not notice. Gyrus looked under a lab table.

"Are you under here?" Gyrus called out, which furthered more quiet giggles erupting from the corner. "Huh...I wonder where he could be?" Gyrus contemplates out loud. Dima covered his mouth to avoid laughing so much as he believed he had fooled his father. 

Gyrus looked under another lab table, "Where could he have gone?" Gyrus asked himself innocently as he peeked his head to see some brown and green tuft of hair hide back behind the machine. Gyrus smiled and walked away from the table.

"I guess he's not here...I better go look elsewhere.." Gyrus said to himself in a fake defeated tone.

Dima giggles as he thought Gyrus walked out the door. He quickly hopped up from his hiding spot and went over to a hatch next to the machine and knocked on it. 

A slightly aged Kodya opened up the hatch. 

"Is he gone?" He asked his son quietly, who nodded in response with assertiveness.

"I wouldn't say that." Gyrus said from across the room, which caught Kodya and Dima's attention.

"Hey, no fair! I saw you leave!" Dima pouted.

  
  


Gyrus just laughed and walked over to help his partner up.

"Looks like I win" Gyrus chided the brunette

"This time" Kodya replied stubbornly

But the two men soon laughed, not being able to be mad at each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Gyrus!" 

Older Gyrus woke up startled by the loud voice calling to him. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings; He was in his room and was covered on several soft blankets, likely from his worried husband. Older Gyrus noticed his braid was undone and his long green hair was spread all over his pillow.

"Gyrus, Thank God!" Older Kodya was kneeling beside the bed they shared, holding his lovers hand tightly.

"You had me so worried!!" Older Kodya blurted out, nearly in tears.

Older Gyrus gripped the brunette's hand.

"Kodya, I'm here...but where's-"

Older Gyrus was cut off

"He's still asleep...Nepth said he got it bad" Older Kodya replied 

"What about our younger selves? Are Tori and Sylvia ok?!?" 

Older Gyrus tried to sit up but failed, his partner adjusted to hold him up gently.

"They're fine, I promise. Our stupider versions are lucky to be alive" 

"But they are us, you know" 

"Yeah, but they're still dumber" 

Older Gyrus laughed a little, he knew what his pattern was implying. Their younger selves were not experienced enough yet to handle the situation they were in. 

"Their Dima is fine too. Almost stole my bow again! Damn kid!" Older Kodya complains while his husband just laughed. 

"He just wants to be like you" 

"Yeah, but I love my bow!" 

"But I thought you loved me" 

"I'm absolutely obsessed with you. There's a difference!" 

The two men carried on well onto the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married couple Strawbarrow is lit


End file.
